Naru's Secrets
by angel5411313
Summary: .:NaruxMai:.Naru's past comes to visit him and his secrets are revealed. Mai is jealous of someone besides Masako? A new case. Whats up with this ghost and young girls? SPOLIERS! Expect OOC
1. Prologue

Naru's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt ok.

Summary: Naru's past comes to visit him and his secrets are revealed. Mai is jealous of someone besides Masako? A new case. Who is this ghost that kills every young girl that comes by? NaruxMai

Prologue

"Nice to meet you"

"Can you take me to the S.P.R?"

"I'm his girlfriend."

"Wait what do you mean where going there?"

"So are you coming?"

"So here we are lets go to met your parents."

"Mai promise you'll be careful."

"Mai, Tea"

"You love her don't you?"

"I can't believe you lied to me naru."

"Lied I never lied"

"I love you"

This are some of the quotes in the story there not all in order but just so you know.


	2. Meeting Her

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt never have never will. I don't even own it in my dreams.

Meeting her

* * *

Mai's P.O.V

"So you need me to take you to the S.P.R?"I asked this girl whose name I didn't even know yet. "Yes I need to speak with the boss." "OK! Follow me" I replied cheerfully. While as my thought contradicted with what I said. 'Mou…how did I get in this situation?'

Flashback

"Ahh…it's finally spring break I get to rest all I want for 3 weeks unless Naru makes me work and I swear if he doesn't say please or thank you for his tea I'll…I'll…ugh! sigh"

_Tell me_

_Where would you find another girl like me?_

_Admit that I'm the one for you_

_You drive me crazy_

_I'll be all you dream of_

_Ill be all you need_

_I know what you're looki..._

I went looking for my phone in my book bag since I had just come from school. My book bag was full of balled us paper and notebooks which made it hard to find my phone. Though I found it in between the pages of my green notebook.

"Hello? Naru? What is it that you need?" I mean really he usually doesn't call me unless there's a case or no more tea

"Mai on your way to the office you need to pick up so more tea." This just proved the whole me being psychic thing.

"Thought so" I said under my breath hoping he wouldn't hear. "OK I'll do that." Before I had a chance to hang up though he said something very irritating. "Oh and by the way Mai you have 20 minutes left before your late…again."

"Wait! Naru it'll take more than 20 minutes to get the tea then go to the office on time. Hello? Naru? Naru!?! That bastard what gives him the right to hang up on me?!?" I said yelling at my phone. I got over it though because that was just how he was.

I had just got done buying the tea and was on my way to the office. "Ok so far Im doing good I still got 3 minutes to get to the office…wait WHAT! Crap this is not good I still have about 4 blocks to go" I guess I have to run it. I was actually doing pretty well.

"Just a few more blocks and I'll be oomph!"

"Oww." Just my luck. I cant believe I just bumped into someone especially when I'm in a rush. Someone up there must have a personal vendetta against me.

"I'm so sorry please forgive me I wasn't paying attention. Sorry."

I finally got a good look at the girl in front of me she was beautiful. She had golden blond hair that came down to shoulders, emerald hazel eyes, and really pale cream white skin. And I had to admit she wasn't just beautiful she was drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing baggy clothes but still looked great.

"No it was my fault I was in a hurry and didn't look." I said will dusting off my skirt. Just before I got a chance to walk away she stopped me.

"Um since I have your attention can you take me to the Shibuya Psychic Research Center?"

End Flashback

"Oh yeah my name is Mai Tanimaya it's nice to meet you!" I said introducing myself. I held my hand out and she shoke it.

"Ah sorry I should have told you my name before I asked you for a favor. But my name is Hitomi Takahashi but please call me hitomi, Tanimaya-san." She was so sweet and had a soft voice I almost had to strain to hear her talking. It wouldn't be fair if I called her by her first name and she doesn't do the same toward me. "OK I will but only if you call me Mai."

"Ok I will and once again thanks for showing me to the S.P.R even though you were busy." Really all her niceness was making me feel like I was mean.

" It's no problem since I work for the S.P.R and was heading there anyways."

"Oh so you work for naru then?" That was weird most people called him Shibuya-san not Naru. Unless she knew him "Yeah. How do you know him?" This girl is beautiful and nice plus poliete. She seems like the type Naru would like. "Well me and him grew up together." My eyes widened. "Really? No kidding? Do you have pictures of him as a kid?" I said thinking if I could get some they would provide perfect bribing tools.

"Yes really but I don't think he will like it very much if I should them to anyone." I sighed dejectedly

" To bad well it looks like were here."

**

* * *

**

Hey my grounding is finally over Im so happy. Ok I know I was suppose to like put up a chapter when my grounding was over but I just got done watching ghost hunt and I start thinking thinking so very long but I got ISATs on Monday and I have to study.


	3. Getting to see him

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters

* * *

_Last time_

_"Oh so you work for naru then?" That was weird most people called him Shibuya-san not Naru. Unless she knew him "Yeah. How do you know him?" This girl is beautiful and nice plus poliete. She seems like the type Naru would like. "Well me and him grew up together." My eyes widened. "Really? No kidding? Do you have pictures of him as a kid?" I said thinking if I could get some they would provide perfect bribing tools._

_"Yes really but I don't think he will like it very much if I should them to anyone." I sighed dejectedly_

_" To bad well it looks like were here."_

Hitomi's P.O.V

We had just walked into the downstairs part of the office. "Sooo hitomi would you like to take the stairs or the elevator?" Mai asked me. I could tell she wanted to take the elevator but... "If it's not too much trouble mai-chan can we take the stairs I have something to talk to you about" She smiled. "No trouble at all"

She does seem nice but I feel like she is forcing herself to be polite to me maybe I'm intimidating her what if she starts ignoring me or starts hating me? I was getting worried. "Is something the matter hitomi you seem nervous or something?" She asked me worriedly. And I decided I couldn't just hold in what was bothering me.

"Huh? Oh nothing things the matter it just seems that you are forcing yourself to be polite or how I should say to your forcing yourself to not be the real you." It all came out as a rush and flow of words. She stopped going up the stairs and turned around.

"Is it really that obvious?" She asked me sheepishly. I nodded "It's just that you seem to be polite so I don't want you thinking bad of me because I'm not as polite as you."

Oh so that's all it was she doesn't hate me she was just nervous. I could understand that feeling. Not wanting to be judged or thought bad of.

"Oh yeah hitomi you wanted to ask me something, right?" Oh yea I got so caught up on thinking that I almost forgot.

"Yes I did, when we get to the office don't tell naru that I'm there I want it to be a surprise." I said excitidly. She looked doubtfully at me. "I suppose I can do that." I could understand her suspecisions like who was I and why did I want to suprise Naru. "But does he leave his office when you come through the front door?" "No he barely comes out at all" Thats good now I can really surprise him good after almost of year of not seeing him. I hope I get to see him suprisedit will serve him right.

"Here we are hitomi, the s.p.r office." And we walked in through the door.

Naru's P.O.V

That girl is over thirty minutes late I expected her to be at least five minutes late but not thirty minutes. Knowing her she probably got into some trouble of some sort hopefully not something dangerous. 'Maybe I should cal her cellph…'

CLICK

"Mai your late" She's probably mumbling something like bastard under her breath right about know. I heard her sigh loudly at my accusation.

"I know maybe if someone hadn't made me go all the way across town to buy some tea I wouldn't be late. But don't worry I did get your tea I'm going to make you some right now ok."

Mai's P.O.V

"That bastard" He should learn how to buy and make his own tea for himself because one day Im going to be sick and he's going to want some tea and I won't be here. "Hitomi" I said whispering. "After I give him his tea I'll call him out for you ok?" She looked spaced out for some reason. Like she was in another world. "Hitomi? Hitomi?" I said to here waving my hand in her face she blinked before she looked up at me. "Hmm?"

"Are you ok?" She still looked a little weird "Yeah just a little nervous Mai-chan."

Nervous of what? She was just meeting with Naru. I heard a constant whistling. "Ahh! There's the tea I'll be right back ok?"

"Right" She said nodding. I poured the tea in a cup and took it to Naru's office. I placed it down on his desk.

"Here's your tea naru!" I stood there while he took a sip. Then he finally acknowledged me.

"…what do you need mai?" I glared at him before speaking. "You know damn well what I want!"

"…?" He gave me a blank stare. "I'll give you a hint a thank you would be nice" He looked back at his book. "Yes it would." "Sooo"

"So, what mai?" This bastard acting like he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"Know what naru never mind." I marched out of his office in a huff and made sure to slam the door. Hitomi came towards me with a worried expression on her face.

"Mai-chan are you alright?

"Yes I'm fine hitomi look in a little bit I'm going to call naru then you two can talk ok."

"That would be nice mai-chan thank you for helping me" She smiled brightly at me and I slowly smiled back.

"No problem Im sure you would do the same for me"

"Oh! Of course I would Mai-chan you're the first person to be nice to me since I got here." What does she mean got here where did she come from in the first place?

"Oh right I was going to call naru out here. NARU! You have a visitor out here."

Naru's P.O.V

"NARU! You have a visitor out here"

Why does she have to shout when she isn't all that far away from me?

"There's no reason to shout mai. So who is this person that's here to…?"

When I looked closer I can see that the person Is Hitomi.

"Noll" Great nows she's crying. With huge tears rolling down her face. I just stood were I was waiting for to say something intelligent.

"NOLL!" God did she have to be so loud? She started walking towards me. "Hito- omph!" She jumped into my arms and my first instinct was to catch her but the weight of her caught me off guard and I tripped over my own feet when I tried to regain my balance so I fell. Which was really great because now she wasn't just crying, she's lying on me crying. Not that I blame her I mean I suddenly leave to Japan without even telling her and I haven't called her to tell her I'm alright I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up slapping me or beating me up in someway.

"Noll I'm so glad you're safe." She said into my neck. Her breath was hot on my neck. "Hitomi what are you doing here?" She didn't reply so I sighed. I guess she won't answer me till she's ready. So I guess the only thing I can do at the moment is comfort her.

Mai's P.O.V

"Noll" Who is noll and why is hitomi crying?

"NOLL!" "Hito- oomph!" No way I can't believe it naru is actually letting her hug, well actually lay on him and cry on him how is that possible and why does she keep calling naru Noll?

"Noll I'm so glad you're safe." "Hitomi what are you doing here?"

Oh my God! Naru is comforting her, this must be a dream first he is actually having physical contact with someone, second he is letting someone lay on him and cry on his suit, and third HE IS COMFORTING SOMEONE!!

"Mai can you make Hitomi some tea?"

"Um…yeah." I bet he just wants to be alone with her.

* * *

Hey thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter Im trying to think of what to put next that will keep you guys reading but on march 4- march 7 I have ISAT's so I don't know if Ill be able to update those days we'll see and thanks again


	4. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters

"**English**"

"Regular"

* * *

_Last Time_

_Oh my God! Naru is comforting her, this must be a dream first he is actually having physical contact with someone, second he is letting someone lay on him and cry on his suit, and third HE IS COMFORTING SOMEONE_

"_Mai can you make Hitomi and myself some tea?"_

"_Um…yeah." I bet he just wants to get rid of me and be alone with her._

Mai's P.O.V

As I went to the kitchen to fix Naru and Hitomi's tea I couldn't help but overhear their conversation. Not that I was the type to ease-drop but I was just too curious to know how they knew each other. I mean anyone in my case would be just as curious as me. Ah! They started talking.

Regular P.O.V

"Hitomi what are you doing here in Japan?" Asked Naru taking a sip of his tea.

"What do you mean what am I doing here. I mean isn't it obvious I came to find you." She replied sounding a tad pissed off.

"I figured that much out what I meant was why are you here at the S.P.R and how did you find 'me'?" He said straining the me part.

"You forget much too easily 'Kazuya' you weren't the only child genius on the block." She said smirking slightly while sounding pissed. She had put air quotes around Kazuya.

"**Hitomi you can't tell anyone who I really am you understand that don't you**."

It was more of a statement than a question.

Mai's P.O.V

Naru speaks English! I'm really starting to regret not paying attention in English class. Wow if Naru could read my mind he would hold that over my head forever. But I think I can understand bits and pieces. He's saying something about not telling anyone who he is…but that doesn't make sense.

Regular P.O.V

"**Yeah, Yeah I'm not stupid." **Naru sighed like how you sigh when you're trying to explain algebra to a retarded person. (A/n: it's actually very hard and annoying)

"**What was that sigh suppose to mean, I can keep a secret!**" Hitomi half-yelled at him. To say she was insulted was an understatement. She couldn't believe that he would think she would blow his cover.

"**Yeah because calling me Noll in public just helps a whole lot." **He replied with sarcasm rolling on each word. When he heard her 'Humph' he smirked triumphly.

Even though they were fighting you could tell they were actually very good friends.

"**Excuse me…I can't help that my missing you would make me forget about your alias**." Hitomi replied regaining her cool.

"It's not important anymore." He said now talking in Japanese.

"**Wait what do you mea**-" she stopped abruptly as she saw Mai walk in. She started wondering how he knew Mai was coming. "Here are your teas!" Mai replied cheerfully.

Mai's P.O.V

I heard the teakettle whistle. Then suddenly Naru started speaking in Japanese again. He basically said what they were talking about wasn't important anymore. He probably didn't want me to walk in hearing him talking in English. If he knew I already heard him. As I walked in it was awkwardly silent. I put the teas down before I sat down next to Naru, my usually spot. "So Hitomi did you come here because of a case?" I asked trying to break the silence. But to be truthful I was actually sort of kind of curious.

"Actually yes I did." She must have saw Naru raise his eyebrow because she continued.

"It was the Davis' who asked me to come here to ask you if you would take this case." She finished. After I registered what she had said I wondered if she was talking about the famous Davis's.

"Hitomi are you talking about the famous Davis'?" I asked she took a sip of her tea and answered my question.

"Yes Martin and Luella Davis asked me to do this for them." (A/n: I think that's how you spell her name if not just tell me later)

Ok so she did mean them. Naru interrupted my thoughts as he said something totally rude.

"As I'm very much aware the Davis's themselves are ghost hunters and should be fully capable of doing this case themselves. Tell me why do they request I do this case?"

I knew he only did cases he found interesting but the Davis' the famous Davis' are asking him for a favor. The least he could do is be a little grateful that they wanted him to do it and not someone older. More professional.

"Well currently the are preoccupied so they would like it if you would take this case."

Hitomi replied in a very business like tone. Something suddenly clicked in my mind that very moment.

"Hitomi? Are you…Are you from England?" Hitomi froze and took a quick glance at Naru who was acting like nothing was wrong he was just sitting there drinking his tea. After a little while he set down his tea and replied for her. " Mai I knew you were dumb but this is just shocking that it took you figure out that she was from England. If the Davis' who are from England asked her to do this then she would have to live in England." He replied while smirking.

"Bastard" I said under my breath.

"Oh yeah that reminds me…Hitomi?" I said as I turned to her. When I heard her 'huh' I continued " Why did you call Naru 'Noll'" This time both of them froze and neither one relaxed but after a few minutes they slowly unfroze. " Wh-what are you ta-talking ab-about I…I called him Naru." She replied in a shakey voice which gave it away to me that she was lying.

"Hitomi is alright you don't have to lie anymore. I think its time I tell her, well actually all of them." Wait what did he mean by this and his eyes when I looked in his what I saw something I never thought I would ever see. I saw fear, regret, and remorse but why? I think I really didn't want to find out. Naru sighed and talked.

"Mai… I haven't been exactly truthful with you."

To be contined

* * *

Sorry I haven't written in a while. My dad broke the computer apparently he was "fixing" it. So yeah and everyone I'm Graduating from the 8th grade on June 4th lucky me. That's in 8 days. Cant wait. Hope you can wait for the next chapter.


	5. The case

Okay sorry for not updating well within the actually year but I am lazy then I started the naruto fan-fic but on my list of things to do before 2010 I put finish all fan-fictions. Also my writing style has changed and matured. I guess this is the outcome of reading over 100 fan-fics lol but heres the new chap. Hope you like

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters

* * *

Mai's P.O.V

Naru had called all of the S.P.R members to the office. We were all wondering why Naru had called us. Though Bou-san, and Yasuhara were distracted by Hitomi and she was blushing from the attention. She was almost as bad as Masako except she didn't try to get attention it just came to her naturally.

Naru had already told us that we were probably taking the case in England which was strange since Hitomi hadn't even explained what the case was about yet. Maybe it was the fact that the case was from the Davis family.

Masako was glaring at Hitomi but she barely noticed. Naru had left the room to talk with Lin about whatever he wanted to tell us. Ayako was telling bou-san to stop harassing Hitomi. While John just sat there watching everyone with a smile on his face.

I on the other hand was worried, I had a feeling that whatever Naru was going to tell us wouldn't be good because his tone had implied that it wouldn't be. We heard a door open and close. We all got quiet and looked at Naru expectantly. His expression was serious and stoic.

Naru's P.O.V

I opened the door and walked out. Lin and myself had been talking about whether or not I should tell them the truth. He was against it but if Luelle and Martin needed me to do a case I would do it. Even if it meant going somewhere like England.

It wasn't really all that important keeping the truth a secret. The only reason I didn't tell anyone is because I didn't want the publicity. Even if the others knew they would eventually treat me the same. Maybe not at first but eventually. I had no worries about Mai forgiving me. I knew she would because she was that type of person.

I joined the group and stood there before I began to speak. "I am not who all of you think I am. My name isn't Kazuya Shibiya, that's just an alias." I paused everyone who didn't know the truth looked confused as to what I meant. "My real name is Oliver Davis." They all looked shocked and bou-san looked angry, like he was ready to punch me. I was prepared for it.

He stood up and walk up to me with a glare. "Your Oliver Davis? You-you just let me rant about how much I loved his, your work time after time and you just listened to it. Just enjoying the show I was giving you right?!" I knew know he was going to punch, I kept a straight face. Just as he was about to punch me he fell.

Hitomi's P.O.V

The man that was flirting with me and that everyone called bou-san was very mad at Noll. He was saying how Naru just watched him amusingly talk about how much he loved Olivers work. I could tell he wanted to hurt Noll. I couldn't just sit here and watch him hurt Noll.

So before I had a chance to think about it I kicked Bou-san hard enough to make him fall. When my mind registered what I had done I panicked and helped him up and apologized. Everyone was laughing. The woman with red hair who said her name was Ayako Matsuzaki was saying how Bou-san looked like a weakling to be kicked down by a girl half his size.

"I'm so sorry Bou-san I didn't mean to kick you it just…happened." I said once again he said it was okay so he sat down on the couch sulking a little. When it became serious again. No one was speaking the air was so thick so I did the only thing I could. "So are you guys mad at Noll any?" Mai gave me a look. She had been pretty quit during all of this.

Ayako decided to answer for the group. "Well yea we're mad at him for not telling us the truth but we cant stay mad at him because even if his name Oliver, Noll or if it was Rainbow he's still Naru." Everyone decided they agreed with her answer.

"So Naru, Hitomi what exactly is this case about?" Mai said finally talking. Naru sat down at the last spot available which was next to me and I saw the girl in the kimono glare harshly at me. I grimaced she wasn't even polite enough to introduce herself to me. Naru started talking about what he knew about the case and well it was basically nothing.

He would never change. When we were children he would admit he knew nothing about the subject we were talking about unless it was something as he called it 'pointless'. "This case came from the Davis, my parents, in England. We will most likely have to fly there so I suggest that you all get passports if you don't have one and pack enough clothes for two to three weeks." Wow he sure knew how to make it seem like he knew every aspect of the case.

I took over for him because knowing him he wouldn't say anymore. "There have been lots of sightings of ghost in a old abandoned hospitals and every full moon one girl happens to disappear only to be found a week later…" I gulped because of the pictures the Davis' had shown me.

"dismembered. One woman who was walking by the hospital was talking to her friend on the phone. She told her friend she heard a child crying and went to investigate it then said she would call her friend back. Two days later she was declared missing. She was fifteen and the other four victims ages varied between fifteen to sixteen." It was a horrible thought those girls being around the same age as me and dying no, not dying, murdered. The didn't have a chance to go to college, have children or get married.

"No other women have gone missing since the last full moon. The police are investigating and have asked the Davis' for help on this case but Martin is sick so Luelle told them that Noll would do the case." Everything after sick was rushed. I knew Noll would be mad but he didn't look mad just calm…too calm.

"Hitomi?" I turned towards Mai. "Why do the police think it's a ghost and not just a human doing this?" I blushed embarrassed at the reason why the knew, not thought, that it was a ghost.

"W-well I have this _gift _were I sing or play the violin to call out a ghost to speak to them. I can either call out a good ghost or a bad one depending on which song I use. I, um, talked to one of the ghost of the women who were killed and she told me that something not of this world." They were staring at me like I was a foreign creature.

"Whoa that. Is. The coolest thing ever!" 'Mai-Chan' I thought fondly. She made me feel not so much as a freak. Unlike how I was treated as a child and all the other children would pick on me that had made me feel like a freak.

Mai's P.O.V

Hitomi had just told us she could lure out ghost with her singing or playing the violin which I found to be the single coolest thing ever. Hitomi looked uncomfortable like she wanted to go under a table and disappear so I decided to voice my opinion but when I did everyone stared at me like I was weird but then they changed their minds.

Hitomi looked as though she could kiss me. "So Naru are we gonna accept this case?" I already knew the answer would be yes. I mean his parents had requested he do the case themselves there was no way he could turn them down. "Of course we are so we will leave in three days. I'll have the tickets prepared for everyone unless they can pay for themselves."

That meant bou-san, Ayako, John, Masako, and Lin-san had to pay for themselves. "Oh wait Naru your mom gave me money for me to get back to London." That reminded me.

"Hitomi how long have you been in Japan?" It had been bothering me. Plus she came from England yet she speaks flawless Japanese. Her Japanese was probably better than mine. So she had to either been here for awhile and just picked it up or was taught it when she was little. She was avoiding Naru and my gaze. Before she gave up and explained. "Well maybe two weeks." She said innocently.

"Two weeks?" Naru and me asked at the same time. "Well I got lost." She said trying to excuse the fact she had been here in Japan for two weeks and hadn't thought to call Naru. Naru just looked at her amused before he smirked. "You still have a horrible sense of direction don't you, Hitomi?" She pouted and turned away and I felt well jealous of how cute she looked. I could never pout like that and look cute, if I could see how cute she was then Naru could too.

Her wearing that oversized t-shirt with skinny jeans also made her look small and like a child.

"So Naru-bou what time should we buy our tickets for?" Bou-san asked Naru. "Buy them for six in the morning." That was really early in the morning I would never be able to get up that early.

"Um, Noll?" Several heads turned towards Hitomi. "Well I only have enough to buy a plane ticket and well I have no more money to stay in a hotel." Naru sighed but Ayako interrupted him before he had a chance to speak. "Don't even think about offering her to stay with you. Hitomi you'll stay with me."

Was Naru really going to suggest she stay with him? How close were these two really? They had a history unknown to everyone but themselves. "Thank you, Ayako-san!" She smiled a small smile, but still it was cute. I saw out of the corner of my eye Yasuhara blush. That was the first time I ever saw him blush.

"Everyone can go home the office will be closed starting today and it wont be open again till we come back." Naru said. We all left, each going towards their respected direction. It felt weird knowing that I could sleep in for the next two days and not getting Naru tea that felt especially weird.

It was only three days before I saw Naru again and I could deal.

* * *

Okay I tried to make this a good chapter hope you aren't disappointed. Also Imma try to update soon and not wait a whole year before I update again. Once more sorry for doing that but I have a short attention span.


	6. Preparing

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt or any of the characters.

* * *

_Last time_

"_Everyone can go home the office will be closed starting today and it won't be open again till we come back." Naru said. We all left, each going towards their respected _

_direction. It felt weird knowing that I could sleep in for the next two days and not getting Naru tea that felt especially weird._

_It was only three days before I saw Naru again and I could deal.

* * *

_

Mai's P.O.V

Where was it? It was suppose to be around here somewhere. I hadn't even bought one thing yet because I thought I could get everything I needed from that store. I looked over my list again. I needed a coat, more pants since I heard England was chillier than Japan, shoes, shirts. I needed basically a whole new wardrobe.

My friends had told me this shop would have everything I needed. This was not good. My days off were filled with being lazy and sleeping in. And now it was the day before the trip and I didn't have any clothes that would keep me warm. All my clothes were adjusted for Japan's climate.

"Mai!" I turned and saw about a block away from me Ayako. She had a smile on her face and was waving one hand because the other was filled with bags. She stood next to me. "So you chose today to do your shopping too huh?" She said with a laugh in her voice. "Ayako-san! Please don't run off like that!" Hitomi half screamed. Funny I never thought of her as being a screamer or even a half screamer.

She stopped in front of us her hands on her knees panting hard. Ayako pulled a water bottle from her bag and gave it to Hitomi. She opened the cap and started chugging. "Are you ok Hitomi?" I asked. I wanted to hate her sometimes for being so cute but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She gained her breath back. "I'm better. Thank you both!" She said smiling.

I noticed that she had her hair in a ponytail today and she was wearing glasses. She was also wearing a lime green almost yellow baggy shirt with matching highlighter yellow shoes. She had on dark skinny jeans they were really dark almost black but not quite. I guess a sort of midnight blue color. On anyone else it would look weird but on her it just looked normal.

Remembering that I chose my favorite pair of clothes this morning, in case I was to run into anyone like I don't Naru, maybe?, it made me feel better. I chose to wear a dark purple shirt with a black tree print on it with a skirt that had two layers the first layer was a grey straight skirt that stopped a little past mid thigh then the second layer was like a netting and it was grey too. Then I just put on some purple shoes I had borrowed from one of my friends. I didn't wear these clothes that much because I had no where to wear them.

It seems even Ayako dressed up a bit for this shopping. She wore a light denim straight skirt with a gray tank and a red and beige cardigan with red orange flats. Since this was possible maybe the last warm day we will have before we leave tomorrow we were going to enjoy it while it was still here.

"So are you guys done shopping yet?" I asked more Ayako than Hitomi. Ayako looked at the bags in her arm and just sighed shaking her head. "No, not even close. I mean who knows how long we'll be gone so we have to pack extra." She was lucky to be an only child of doctors and being a doctor herself. It must be nice to have all that extra money. "At least you have _something_…" I said whining a little. I was starting to panic. I mean if Ayako didn't have enough clothes yet and she had ten bags then what was I suppose to do?

"Well that's not my fault now is it?" She said triumphantly. It was so not my fault. Though I had no one to blame it still wasn't my fault. "Um mai-chan I know a place where both of you can get some cute clothes and they don't even cost that much." We stared at her for a second before it registered what she said.

Cute _cheap_ clothes. "What's takin' you so long? Lead the way!" Ayako said excitedly.

* * *

We had spent three hours in the huge store. How could we have never noticed it before? But like Hitomi said the store wasn't expensive. However buying all those clothes _made _it expensive. "Hitomi I didn't know that you had such good taste." I said. She helped us make decisions on what to try on what made us look good or not and if it didn't she was always made sure not to offend us.

"I really don't." She said trying to make us take back the compliment. "No, no it's true." Ayako said agreeing with me. Hitomi just blushed from the compliments. I suggested we get something to eat at a café because all the shopping had made me tired, and so had holding all the bags, oh and it made me hungry. I had enough money on me left to get myself a small snack. We went to this French themed café. It was called Café a la mode. 'Original' I thought sarcastically.

"So Hitomi…" Ayako said putting down her spoon and letting her ice cream melt. I kept eating my cake though but I was watching them. Hitomi took a sip of her tea before she put it down. "Yeah?" Ayako smirked a bit. "What's your relationship with Naru?" I choked on my cake. Had she seriously just asked that? While I was sitting right here? I looked at Hitomi's face and it could be described as bewilderment. Her mouth was slightly opened and her face was turning very red with each second. This made me slightly more interested in her answer.

Hitomi coughed into her hand, gently. Before she gave us an icy smile. This from her was something. I actually_ felt_ the coldness in that smile. "I really don't think that's any of your business." Did she have a split personality? Because usually she was nicer than that and more polite but now she came off as being a little rude.

"Ayako I know the way to your house so if you don't mind I'll be leaving." She dug into her own purse pulled out the money and left through the door. "Crap." Ayako murmured. "Hitomi don't leave! ...Damn it, knowing her she probably will get lost." She handed me a bunch of bills. "You take care of the check, oh and I'll becoming to get you in the morning so don't worry." She gathered up her bags and left in a hurry. And I didn't blame her I mean after Hitomi told us that she had been here in Japan for two weeks before she found Naru. Who knows what could happen.

Her trying to get to ayako's house might make her end up in India. I sighed and asked the waitress for the check. I got all the bills in order. 'She gave me too much.' Of course in her mad scramble for the door I wasn't exactly blaming her. I paid for the check and left. The sun was still high in the sky. I was done with all my shopping so now I just had to get my suitcase from out my closet and make all these clothes plus my shoes fit. Or I could just use two bags. I weighed out my options. Sure two bags full of clothes was a lot but like Ayako said who know how long we are going to be there and it's not like we can just go back to our houses at anytime to get my clothes.

I wonder what Naru's parent's are like. Well if they were anything like him. This was going to be a long case. But if they were the complete opposite, I would have a great time. I got home without a glitch but the whole time walking the scene of Hitomi's sudden personality change told me there was something deep going on between him and her. Something so deep that none of us could even began to comprehend.

...And I think_ that's_ what caused us to break apart.

* * *

I think I should have like a job in cliffhangers because in any of my stories I always have like a cliffhanger every other chap lol. But I hope you liked it oh and I told you guys I wasn't going to wait another year before I update so I kept my promise.


	7. AUTHOR NOTE PLZ READ

I won't be Updating this fan-fic for a while. I'm taking a short break. I will be submitting One shots though. Just to help relieve the stress.

One my profile I have a poll going on and once I close it will help me decided which of my fanfic's I'll be updating more often. I would like you to vote.

I hope you guys won't be upset that I'm not updating as soon as you would like but I'm only a 15 year old human just like you guys.

oh and yah can someone tell me how to make a the paragraphs have a space in between so its kinda like its double spaced because I can't freaking figure it out. I've been trying to figure it out but I can't.

Oh and I'm looking for a beta tester so if your interested just send me a message a telling me your interested and I'll view your beta profile.

Hope you guys don't get mad at my 'not updating' status.


End file.
